


A Brief Taste

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Autofellatio, Filthy, Foreskin Play, Gross, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Smegma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Since Panty isn't interested in him, Brief decides to take matters into his own hands, errr, mouth, at the behest of an extremely naughty voice in his head. Brief finds that he actually enjoys worshiping his own huge, filthy cock in the process.





	A Brief Taste

"Mmmmmmm...Panty..."

Brief ran his hand up and down his well-lubricated cock. The redhead was blessed with an enormous dick, long enough to stroke with both of his hands at once, and thick enough to make it difficult for him to wrap them all the way around it. Everything had a cost, and Brief's endowment came with an unfortunate side-effect. 

Brief was uncut. That, on its own, was not significant. The size of his foreskin was, however, and so was its hygiene. Brief had a huge, drooping phemosis cock. The size and depth of his foreskin made it difficult to clean, so he didn't bother. Loads of greasy smegma accumulated in his hood. This, along with the sweat that built up along with it, meant that Brief's cock fucking stunk. The odor was pretty well hidden when he was clothed, but the moment he took his boxers off, the entire room would be flooded with his rancid, overpowering cock musk.

Panty would probably hate it. If he ever got the opportunity to get naked with her, she would instantly reject him, scolding him for letting his slimy dickcheese get out of control. He could just imagine the bitchy angel laughing at his nasty, uncut cock. Size mattered, sure, but no cock was big enough to counterbalance that level of filth.

Brief stopped, yanking his hands away from his shaft. His fantasies of Panty were shattered by the cold reality that she'd never want him. His erection softened, as he let out a long, sorrowful sigh. He could feel the arousal leaving him as he exhaled. 

"What's the point," he muttered, tucking his hog back into his boxers, reaching down towards his pants, so he could cloth himself, and do something dignified instead.

"Why bother lying to yourself?" a voice said, a whisper within his mind. "You know how horny you are. You can't just stop without getting off, you'll be uncontrollably horny all day, just thinking about sex, all frustrated, unable to satisfy yourself."

"You're right..." Brief said, almost silently, choosing not to acknowledge how much the voice in his head sounded like Panty. He took his cock back out, pushing it out through the waistband of his boxers.

"There, good. Now, finish what you started."

Brief wrapped both hands around his shaft again. 

"No, only use one hand. Savor it. Really feel the length as you pump up and down."

Brief did as he was instructed, removing his right hand, and leaving his left. Then, he brought his left hand down to the base of his shaft, letting it glide over his lubricated skin, all the way back to the tip, and then down again. 

Fuck, she was right, it felt so much better this way. And it really let him appreciate how fucking long his dick was. He didn't like to get narcissistic, but it took several whole seconds to make a trip from base to tip.

"Much better. That feels good, right?"

Brief nodded, before realizing how ridiculous it was to respond physically to a voice that only existed in his own mind. 

"Now, just keep doing that. You know, Panty doesn't know what she's missing. Where's the fun in a clean, cut cock? With yours, there's so much to explore...and that rich, musky scent, it's absolutely hypnotizing! Mmmmf, I'd love to just huff your cock stink all day."

"Really?" he said meekly. 

"Oh yeah, definitely. And there are plenty of girls just like me. They pretend to be disgusted by stinky, unclean cocks, but they moment they get a whiff of your musk, and a taste of that juicy smegma, it's like their minds melt away, and they turn into dick-hungry animals."

Brief had begun unconsciously stroking himself faster and faster. His cockstench hung heavily in the air like fog, seemingly intensifying with every stroke. 

"Although, that girl you like, Panty...she hates your foreskin, right? She makes fun of it, at least."

"Yeah..." Brief said. 

"And she's the only girl you really want, right?"

He nodded. 

"Well, maybe you should clean yourself up then. You can't circumcise yourself, obviously, but you can make your dick a little less gunky."

"How would I do that?"

"With your mouth, silly!"

"With my what?" Brief said, so shocked that he accidentally said his thoughts aloud.

"Your mouth! Your dick is really long, long enough that you could suck your own dick pretty easily. You're telling me you haven't tried?"

"No..."

"Well, you're missing out! I want you to give your cock a good sucking, and clean up all that nasty smegma with your tongue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You can trust me, I'm a total cockslut. I know what I'm talking about."

"You're not even real."

"Yeah, so?"

Brief leaned forward. The voice was right, his cock was tantalizingly close to his mouth. He just needed to lower his head a bit, and...

Brief wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. His tongue was immediately assaulted with a strong, although not unpleasant flavor. It was salty, and rich. He felt compelled to explore his foreskin with his tongue, so he did, prodding it inside his hood. 

"Come on, eat some smeg already!"

Brief tried to say "fine" but his voice was muffled, as he had a mouthful of cock. He leaned further forward, taking as much of his shaft as he comfortably could. He stuck his tongue under a particularly large clump of dickcheese. 

"Delicious, right?" the voice said. She wasn't wrong. It was good, surprisingly so, so much that Brief didn't need to be told to scoop it into his mouth and swallow it, he just did so on his own.

"Not a bad start, but there's still plenty more to go."

Brief continued, sucking forcefully, drawing more of the smegma out of his hood and into his hungry, waiting mouth.

"You're such a good boy, such a diligent cockslut. I'm fingering myself right now, just imagining all your tasty smegma against my tongue. Mmm, fuck, what I wouldn't give to have a fat, nasty cock between my legs, that I could just pull out and suck any time..."

Brief's tongue was covered in smegma, and excess sweat. He was becoming greedier, more ravenous, slurping up his dickcheese at an increasingly fast rate. It just tasted so good, and it made him feel so wonderfully fucking filthy. And, it was making the imaginary voice in his head quite horny as well, which was good for her, he was glad she was happy. 

Since Brief was only using his mouth, his hands were still free. His right cradled his fat balls, squeezing them gently, ghosting his fingertips over them. His left was reunited with his shaft, stroking from the tuft of orange hair at the base of his cock, to the lips wrapped lovingly around his tip.

"You've got me fucking soaked. Mmmmm, fuck, if you keep that up, I'm gonna cum."

Brief was in a state of overwhelming pleasure. The entire length of his shaft was being stimulated simultaneously. He had devoured every last bit of smegma, but the unforgettable flavor was still present on his tongue. He got a bit more playful with his hood, biting down on it gently, tugging it with his lips. He'd never realized how sensitive he was. He usually ignored it while masturbating, out of shame. He wouldn't be making that mistake again. 

"Fuck, I'm cummiiiiiiing~"

Brief's cumshots were always huge. He should've been prepared for this. His large load took him by surprise, but since his mouth was already fastened around his tip, he was in a perfect position to drink up his own cum. And that's exactly what he did. 

Brief was discovering a lot of new tastes today, and his cum was one of them. The warm, sticky liquid had a salty, slightly sweet taste, probably due to Brief's frequent consumption of candy. Unfortunately, Brief didn't have enough time to swallow off of it. A good portion splashed against his face. The rest coated his torso, and stained his briefs. Luckily, his shower was nearby.

"Wew...fuck. Can't remember the last time I came this hard. Looks like you had a lot of fun too."

He could hear her panting and her shallow breaths reverberating within the walls of his own mind. 

"I think...you and me...are gonna make a great team. We're gonna go after Panty next, right?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that," Brief said. 

"Well, you better get used to sucking your own dick then. Not that I mind or anything."

Brief smiled. He didn't mind much either.


End file.
